


Список

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Спок составляет список или флафф по миррорному





	

Он всегда смотрит прямо, но словно мимо. Среди экипажа есть поверье, что увидеть свое отражение в темных зрачках обманчиво зеленых глаз — плохая примета. Прямо совсем скверная.

У него небольшой шрам от правого уголка верхней губы к центру нижней. В темных закоулках корабля сплетничали, будто так его наградили за отказ воспользоваться своим ртом по назначению и отсосать какой-то шишке. И только в самой-самой густой тьме шептали, что шрам он получил за привычку раскрывать свой рот не по делу. Впрочем, белая полоска рубца скорее привлекает внимание к и без того весьма развратным губам. Да и разговаривать более приемлемыми словесными конструкциями, не вываливая на собеседника приличное количество грязи и яда, не научила.

Его темно-каштановые волосы порой находятся в полном беспорядке — торчат в разные стороны острыми колючками, склеенные кровью и кто знает чем еще. С этой прической он выглядит диким. Но гораздо страшнее, когда они тщательно уложены — мягкая волна челки, ровные острые виски, аккуратный затылок. Цивилизованно. Культурно. От самих этих слов в сочетании с их доктором — веет ужасом. Как ученый, как медик, как человек, без сомнений, образованный, он в разы опасней.

У него узкие запястья, широкие ладони и длинные крепкие пальцы, в которых он вечно что-то крутит. Никакой статичности. В них то отщелкивает смертный приговор гипошприц, то поблескивает один из острых скальпелей, которыми доктор обращается так искусно. И когда он слизывает с разбитых костяшек кровь, свою и своих врагов, это не выглядит пошлым и развратным, как в случае с капитаном. И даже особенно сексуально не выглядит. Но от этого сбивается дыхание даже у самых последних подлецов, ханжей и зануд. Хуже всего, что доктор знает об этом.

У него узкие бедра и талия, но широкие плечи, за которые так любит хвататься их капитан. Иногда кажется, что Джим Кирк может висеть на них наподобие своего древнего предка. Этому человеку вообще было позволено неподобающе много физического контакта с доктором. Не то чтобы кто-то мог запретить Кирку, но в том, как Маккой дергает плечом, когда на него опускается рука капитана, то как он презрительно фыркает, в том, как сам близко стоит, сквозит искренняя привязанность. Пусть иногда доктор с капитаном и могут сцепиться до смешанной на телах крови, до камеры агонии и легких отравлений. Когда высокая сильная фигура доктора становится на пути очередных охотников на золотой пояс, все это перестает иметь значение. И сколько бы не говорили, шепотом или на нагло спрашивая прямо на мостике, как сделал это Чехов, они были кем-то гораздо более важным друг для друга, нежели любовники.

У него легкий шаг. Важное качество среди им подобным. Он слегка пружинит в движении, как земной кот. И в то же время в осанке, в развороте плеч и движениях нет ничего осторожного, приглушенного. Его ровная спина и отличная выправка могут послужить примером всем офицерам безопасности корабля. Но когда он прогибается над столом, выпивая с капитаном или рассматривая на своих медицинских приборах очередной яд или лекарство, в нем нет ничего ровного и прямого.

Он носит стандартную черную форму. Тяжелые ботинки вместо начищенных сапог, узкие брюки, обхватывающие его крепкие бедра, золотой пояс, куртка из материала, отлично впитывающего кровь. И белый воротник, виднеющийся из-под горловины.

И это так вызывающе, так откровенно и вопреки всем нормам и правилам.

Тонкая полоска ткани, чуть выглядывающая из-за воротника. Прикрывающая искушающе ранимое место между ключицами. Что-то сродни символу древней веры Терры века двадцатого. Что-то сродни приглашению. Надменному поддразниванию.

Каждый раз, когда список фактов о докторе спотыкается на этом, Спок срывается. Он сгребает в кулак гладкие мягкие пряди волос, прижимает это тело к себе, запрокидывает его голову и зубами вгрызается в шею. Чтобы потом смотреть, как ручейки крови топят эту безупречную белизну. Смотреть как губы в шрамах тянутся в самодовольную ухмылку. Смотреть и продолжать свой бесконечный список.

Споку нравится иллюзия подчинения, покорности, но если забыться, обмануться этим, рискуешь обзавестись новыми шрамами.

У доктора чувствительная кожа на внутренней стороне бедер.

Он освоил древнее вулканское наречие только ради того, чтобы ругаться во время полового акта. Грязно и бесстыдно.

Ему безразличны все те привилегии, которые может дать статус любовника старпома. Самый непонятный доктор Флота Терранской Империи просто с ним спит.

Еще один небезынтересный факт — иногда в самом прямом смысле.


End file.
